My Best Friend Crush
by LilAngelz101
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: Jodie is Randy Orton's best friend but she has had feelings for him for a long time, what happens when a certain event happens, will it change something between them or will she always just be the best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Jodie has been Randy's best friend since they had both been fourteen, but she has always hidden the fact that she has a massive crush on him and has done ever since he gave her a small flower off a tree when she was sixteen, but now he is a huge WWE superstar... and after a certain event will it change between them... or will she always be just the best friend?**

**A/N: I know a story that Dean Ambrose is not the main guy *gasps* I am as shocked as you guys... I thought I would give him a little break and also I thought Randy worked better with this story. Hope you guys still enjoy it as much. **

I smiled as I saw my best friend do his signature pose in the ring after a victory... an obvious victory in my opinion but I am slightly biased.

My name is Jodie Winterstone and I am the best friend of Randy Orton.

If you saw me, you probably wouldn't think much of me, I was average height, with long brown wavy hair (which always seemed messy in my opinion) I had bright blue eyes and full lips, they were my best features, I was slightly curvy, flat stomach as I trained with Randy, although I wasn't brilliant in the breast compartment, they were a fairly good size, a 34C but they didn't look as amazing as some of the divas.

But I still smiled to myself, my best friend is Randy fucking Orton and Ladies have you seen him?

Yes if you haven't guessed, I have a slight crush on my best friend and it started when I was sixteen when me and him were walking back to our houses, we lived next door for most of our teenage years, now we live across the road from each other, when he wasn't on tour round the world. But did he notice me?

Not to my knowledge, he was too busy drooling over ring rats and WWE Divas, I was nothing special, so why would I gain his attention in that way.

I looked up and saw him looking at me, he winked as I waved before he got down and came over, he gave me a hug and smirked at me.

"loving the top"

I blushed slightly, I wore my new RKO top especially along with the necklace he gave me for my last birthday. He chuckled slightly seeing my cheeks redden.

"your so easy to tease" he teased before slapping some fans hands and walking off, up the ramp and into the curtains. Fans around me looked at me, trying to size me up I guess, I smile at them and wait for the show to end.

\- Line Break -

I waited until I was the last person in the crowd, I looked around me and went into my bag and flashed them my V.I.P pass (one of the benefits of being the best friend of Randy Orton)

They smiled at me and helped me over the barricade, they walked me up the ramp and into the curtains, going where Randy previously went, I smiled at who I saw first.

"hello pint" John Cena said smiling at me, (he calls me pint because I am apparently the smallest person he knows)

"hey Cena" before I gave him a hug, "how is it going with the Wyatt's?"

John grimaced, "okay I guess... it's just he freaks the fuck out of me"

I laughed, "he freaks out everyone... if I ever bumped into them, I would run in the opposite direction"

John chuckled, "so you've come to see your lover?" he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively, I smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh even more.

"shut up you... he might hear"

"pfftt so what it might get him to get that stick out of his ass and ask you out"

(yes John Cena is one of the only people that knows about my feelings... and spends most of his time teasing me, he's Randy's other best friend)

I smiled at him, "where's my favourite Brit?"

"Barrett?"

I nodded, "of course"

I screamed as I was picked up suddenly and spun around

"I'm right here Miss Trouble" A strong british accent came from behind me, he let me go and I jumped back at him for a hug.

"Barrett... do you have any news for me?" I teased, he grinned

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news Miss Trouble" he said in his voice, I giggled, I loved the way he did that.

"you are too awesome Barrett" I said high fiving him, John put his hand on his head, pretending to look hurt.

"what about me... aren't I awesome?"

"maybe... a little bit" I giggled, John tutted at me, while Barrett laughed

"anyways I better go and meet Randy, he will be wondering where I am" I said smiling at both of them.

"just tell him you had a threesome with two sexy guys and maybe it will make him ask you out... for all of ours sakes" Barrett said rolling his eyes, I giggled before hitting him on the arm

"I don't see any sexy guys round here I'm afraid" I joked,

"hurtful" John said simply, while Barrett nodded

"anyways bye guys" I said as I walked off.

"don't make out with him too much, we need him for the next show" John called,

"don't want to send out a missing persons thing because you've chained him to your bed either Miss Trouble" Barrett called, I flipped them both the finger before walking to Randy's locker room.

\- Line Break -

I knocked on the door a couple of times, before waiting and knocking again.

"come in" I heard from the other side of the door, I smiled and opened it to see a topless Randy, I blushed, before covering my eyes with my hands.

"oh sorry... I can wait outside"

Randy glanced at me and smirked, "no need... it's not like you haven't seen him topless before"

I heard him walking over to me, before he removed my hands and looked into my eyes.

_'he has the most gorgeous eyes... they can probably see into my soul'_

He then pulled me in for a hug, my face was pressed against his chest,

"your all sticky" I said pretending to protest, Randy grinned.

"that sounds so wrong" he said moving away from me, my blush grew darker as he chuckled.

"still very innocent Jodie" he mumbled, I looked down, yes I was 25 and I was a virgin... I wanted to wait for the right man to give it up to, someone who would love me and make me remember it as a good experience, so far all the men I have met are either my friends or twats... so either way no one special enough.

"whatever" I muttered, "put some clothes on"

"alright... never heard a woman ask me to put clothes on" he teased as he grabbed a top and put it on. I sighed as I could think a bit better with him in clothes.

"so what took you so long?"

"ran into Cena and Barrett" I said smiling, Randy tutted.

"those two have no right seeing you first... your my best friend not theirs" he mumbled as he picked me up and hugged me again.

"protective aren't we?" I teased as he put me back down.

"of course... your mine and I will protect you" he said simply, my heart stopped beating for a second,

_'did he just say mine?'_

"so I'm yours?" I said as I watched him get his bag ready, he nodded not looking at me.

"yes your my best friend, which means I need to protect you from the evils in this life... like Cena and Barrett"

_'okay moment ruined'_

"John and Wade aren't that bad... and besides they are your friends... they wanted me to tell you we had a threesome"

I could of sworn Randy's eyes grew slightly darker and his fists ball up quickly, he looked away from me.

"I'm pretty sure you have better taste then them two douchebags"

_'yes you Randy'_

"I guess"

Randy threw his bag over his shoulder and smiled at me, my favourite smile (not his character's smile a true Randy's smile)

"lets go home shall we?"

I smiled as I followed him out of his locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove back to our houses in silence, like we usually did, Randy needed the time to relax slightly from wrestling and I just liked the silence.

He parked infront of my house and I got out of the car, he was immediately by my side, giving me a hug.

"night Jodie" he mumbled against the top of my head, I smiled at him as I moved towards my house, I unlocked my door and looked behind me to see him walking across the road to his house, I smiled to myself as I opened the door.

I kicked my shoes off and got undressed, I looked at my RKO top and shrugged my shoulders, I'll sleep in it tonight. I brushed my hair and wiped my make up off before jumping in my double bed and going to sleep.

\- Line Break -

I rolled over and rolled into something quite solid.

_'my bed is no where near the wall... and I couldn't of fallen off the bed' _

I opened one of my eyes slightly and noticed the arm tattoos

"shit!" I yelled as I stumbled back, holding the cover up, covering myself, Randy was there on my bed, in just a vest top and tracksuit bottoms... looking through a magazine.

I regained some composure and ran a hand through my hair.

"Randy I know you have a key but it's for emergencies not giving me heart attacks early in the morning"

Randy shrugged before before putting the magazine down on the bedside table,

"it's not that early Jodie"

I glanced at the clock, "it's half eight... still early"

Randy rolled over, so he was facing me

"it's not early Jodie" he looked at me seriously, I was aware how close he was to me, my hair was a state from not being brushed and I had no make up on... great!

"why are you hugging your cover like that?" he said simply, I blushed before hiding under them even more, like I would fall into a hole and be taken out of this situation.

"no reason" I mumbled, Randy raised an eyebrow, before straddling me, my blush was full blown now.

"what are you doing?" I stammered, making Randy laugh

"easy miss innocent... don't want you to get dirty ideas" he said laughing, before pulling back the covers, leaving me exposed, I was only in an RKO top and some panties, I could feel my face turning even redder than it already was.

"liking the nightwear Jodie" Randy said looking me up and down, "especially this top... suits you more than me"

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out as he was still straddling me, he seemed to sense my discomfort and got off me,

"anyways get dressed we've got a gym calling for us"

"no you have a gym calling for you... I have a big bar of chocolate calling for me" I muttered, rolling over so I wasn't facing him, but now my ass is in full view... great...

Randy chuckled before wrapping his arms round my waist and moving closer so we were practically spooning, he tucked a hair strand behind my ear.

"go and get dressed trouble" he whispered in my ears and I shot out of bed, went straight to my wardrobe, grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"on it master" I called, earning another laugh.

\- Line Break -

I came out of the bathroom looking slightly better than I was before hand, I was wearing black leggings, a white vest top, my hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and I had some light make up on, I went over and put my trainers on and smiled at Randy, while putting my hands on my hips.

"well come on then... I'm ready"

Randy got off my bed and smiled, "okay then let's go"

We got into the car and drove to our closest gym, The Pure Gym. We got out of the car and walked into the gym, Randy waved to the gym owner and we made our way to the room especially for WWE Superstars or training superstars, or people who are friends with WWE superstars.

In the middle of the gym room was a smaller version of a wrestling ring, then around the ring there was the gym equipment. I went over to the punching bags and put on my fingerless gloves, which I use for the punching bags. I took out all my frustrations on the bag, focusing on nothing else when I felt hands on my waist.

"are we angry this morning?" I heard a voice murmur into my eye, I blushed as I instantly recognised the voice and where the owner's hands were.

"maybe evil people shouldn't wake me up early in the morning"

I heard him chuckle behind me,

"it wasn't that early"

I turned round and realised how close we were together,

"what are you doing over here anyways?"

"I've come to help you, you are punching all wrong"

He spun me round again, so my back was against his front, I could feel him pressed against me, I forced myself to focus as his hands stayed on my waist as he leaned forward, his mouth near my ear.

"you don't have that much arm muscle.. so punching the way you are is not going to help you in any way, you need to put your weight behind your punches, so punch from here..."

his hand slid from my waist to my stomach, my stomach tensed underneath his touch.

"don't tense relax... you can do it"

I punched with all my might, making the punching bag swing a little bit more from the impact, I could feel his smile.

"good girl"

"hey you two get a room some of us are going to try and work out" I heard someone call from behind us, Randy let go of me immediately

"hey Cena... we weren't doing anything" Randy said, smirking at him, "I was helping Jodie train"

John walked over, smiling at both of us, amusement written across his face.

"sure you were... hey I heard she needed training in another area aswell"

my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, my blush was forming again.

"and what area would that be then Cena?" Randy said, his facial expression getting close to his viper look, he was half joking and half in protective mode.

"well..." John replied winking at me, I rolled my eyes

"I doubt she needs help in that area Cena... if she did she wouldn't be getting help off you"

John raised his hands in defense, "I didn't mean me bro... I meant you"

and with that he walked off.

\- Line Break -

We got back in the car after about an hour of exercise, I could see he was thinking about something.

"what did Cena mean, me help you in a... certain area?" he said suddenly

"I don't know... maybe he thought he was being funny?" I said, trying to sound casual... although my heart was beating faster by the second.

"but why me and I'm guessing the area he meant was sex right"

"I don't know what he meant and he probably meant because we are close" I said looking out the window, avoiding eye contact and making it seem like this conversation was not very interesting to me.

"huh... I doubt you need any help in that area anyways... your not exactly ugly are you?"

I blushed at the kind of compliment

"are you saying I'm gorgeous Randy?" I teased, my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest, then I could of sworn Randy's cheeks turned red.

"sure..."

The rest of the journey home was in silence.

\- Line Break -

I went inside my house and got something to eat and looked out the window and my heart sunk, there was a long legged, big boobed blonde at Randy's house, he opened the door and let her in.

_'well three guesses what they are doing'_

I sighed as I had a shower and got changed into my skinny jeans, my black butterfly top, where the butterfly was made up of multicoloured sequins. I brushed my hair and put some more make up on and grabbed my phone.

"hello?"

"hey have you finished at the gym?"

"sure I'll come round"

\- Line Break -

About ten minutes later there was a knock at my door and there was John, I smiled at him and let him in, closing the door behind him.

I got myself and him a coke and sat down on the sofa with him,

"let me guess he has another sex slave over there" John said, before taking a sip of his coke, I nodded.

"another barbie doll, god why do I feel this way everytime"

"hey listen... he's only sleeping with them, have you ever seen him in a relationship?"

I shook my head, "never"

"that's because he hasn't met the right girl yet... and he's just a bit stupid to realise that the perfect girl happens to be his best friend"

I smiled, "thanks John... I thought you know we were going somewhere today... at least in the right direction"

"don't worry he is just a bit of an idiot... now tonight we are going to go out and you are going to chat some gorgeous guy up, make him proper jealous and then he will come and get you"

I smiled at him, "sounds like a plan"


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled to myself as I got ready for tonight, John said he would make sure Randy was there and Barrett will come and pick me up at seven, which meant I have two hours to figure out what I was wearing.

"fuck it's so hard" I said, looking through all my dresses, I sighed and then I saw my favourite dress.

It was my little black dress, it had small strappy straps, then it curved down and made my boobs look quite decent, in the middle right inbetween my breasts was like a small gem, the dress clung in all the right places and came up above the knee, but not too high to be slutty. I smiled as I put it on, then picked my killer black heels with bright red heels on them, I went for a smokey black eyelook, with a little bit of pale pink lipgloss, I brushed my hair into smoother waves and smiled at my reflection, I looked hot if I didn't say so myself.

I got my small black bag and put in the essentials, spray, lipgloss, keys, purse and phone. I then sat down and waited for Barrett to turn up.

\- Line Break -

Dead on seven o'clock there was a knock at the door and there was Barrett in a grey shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair was spiked slightly, he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"remind me why your single still" he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, I smiled at him as I locked the door behind me.

"I will take that as a compliment my brit"

Barrett coughed, before smiling at me.

"well if Randy doesn't find this hot, he needs to go to specsavers"

I laughed, "come on the Barrett lets go"

I got into his car and we drove off, we were going to a small club that Randy liked to go to, I sent a text to John saying we were on our way and he sent one back saying they were sat in one of the booths, I smiled to myself as Barrett parked the car and came round to open my door for me, I smiled as I stepped out.

"such a gentleman" I teased, making him blush.

"well if you want to use me tonight to flirt with... I would happily oblige" Barrett said, looking me up and down, I playfully hit him on the arm, before taking his arm.

"come on then let's go in"

\- Line Break -

We walked in and I immediately spotted John and Randy sitting in the corner, I smiled at John and nodded, before I went to the bar and went to get a drink with Barrett, I looked next to me and there sat there was CM Punk. Now I have always had a soft spot for him but I've never spoken to him, I looked at him and smiled.

"hey" he said, Barrett raised an eyebrow at me, before whispering in my ear.

"good choice.. I'll go and sit over there with them" and with that he walked off, I tucked a bit of hair behind my ear.

"hi, I'm Jodie"

"i'm phil... but most people know me as CM Punk" he said taking my hand and kissing it, I smiled and looked down.

"can I call you Punk or would you prefer Phil?" I asked innocently, he leaned forward and he smelt of mint.

"you can call me whatever babe" and with that he leaned back and smirked, I blushed.

"so Punk, I've heard your straight edge"

he looked pretty impressed with me knowing that

"wrestling fan?"

"have to be with my friends"

"yeah I saw you come in with Barrett, is he your boyfriend?"

I scoffed, "nope... he's a good friend like John and Randy"

he blinked a couple of times, "your friends with Randy?"

I nodded, "yeah have been since I was sixteen"

"and he hasn't slept with you?"

I shook my head, making him put his face in his hands.

"man... what a waste, maybe his eyesight isn't that good"

I laughed, "are you saying my friend should of slept with me?"

"I would of made you my girlfriend if I knew you as long as him, especially someone as beautiful as you"

he leaned forward like he was going to kiss me, my eyes fluttered before I heard a voice.

"sorry to interrupt"

\- Line Break -

"Orton"

"Punk"

There seemed to be some slight tension between them two, but I will ignore it for a while, I looked behind Randy to see Wade and John leaning in so they can hear and see what happened, they were probably making some sort of bet about what would happen next. I caught John's eye and he winked.

"can I help you Randy?" I asked politely, although my heart was beating fast again.

"yes Jodie I didn't realise you were here, why don't you come and sit with us over there" he said gesturing behind him,

"how did you not realise she was here, one if shes your friend you would of known and two shes the most beautiful woman here how could you not notice?" Punk said raising an eyebrow, I blushed and Randy tensed.

"come on Jodie lets leave the straightedge to his coke" he said in a mocking voice, he put his arm round the back of my neck and slightly pulled me with him.

"it was nice meeting you Punk"

he grabbed my hand and put a bit of paper in it,

"it was good meeting you too beautiful" he said winking as I was dragged away.

as we got to the booth I heard John and Barrett talking.

"I win, tenner because she went back with Randy"

"but I also won because no-one got punched"

"well it's a stale mate then"

They both looked up and John smiled at me,

"how was it with Punk?"

"he's very nice"

Randy scoffed as he sat down and pulled me on his lap, I tried moving off his lap, which made him growl.

"no you are staying on my lap... incase you have some silly ideas to go and join him again"

"excuse me but..."

"no buts you are staying here... now stop fidgeting please"

I stilled myself as I grabbed John's drink and downed it.

"hey that was mine"

"well I can't move to get mine so I will have to drink yours"

"I'll get another round" John grumbled, leaving the table to get some more drinks.

\- Line Break -

We all had a couple more drinks and I was feeling slightly tipsy, Randy was gone, although was still able to hold me onto his lap.

"you know what" John said

"what" I said looking at him.

"have you been kissed by anyone Jodie?"

I blushed, "yes I've been kissed twice... once by Barrett when I got drunk the first time and the second time was one of my old boyfriends, Darren"

"you kissed Barrett?"

Barrett held his head down, "sorry she wanted to be kissed so I kissed her, that's how our friendship hit off"

"well if friendships start like that where's mine?" John said puckering his lips at me, I giggled

"wierdo"

"although I'm surprised you two haven't kissed"

"why?" Randy said after downing the rest of his drink

"well you've known each other for ages, through that sort of awkward stage and you have never even thought about it..."

"I have thought about it" Randy interrupted, my eyes widened.

"then why haven't you done it?"

Randy then spun me around so I was straddling his lap, he was clearly drunk, I shouldn't let him... but before my inner thoughts stopped me he pressed his lips against mine.

\- Line Break -

He groaned slightly as our lips moved together slowly and gently, like a caress. It was by far the best kiss I had ever had, he pulled away slowly, his eyes slightly darkened.

"done it now haven't I?" he mumbled, before he put me on the seat next to him, I sat there in shock for a while before taking a deep breath.

"John can you take me home please"

John looked at me and nodded, "my pleasure pint"

and with that we left.

The drive was silent until we got to the door, I unlocked him and ushered him to follow me, I closed the door and slid down the wall.

"hey you okay... you got something you have always wanted whats the matter?"

"well what happens if it makes it wierd between us... or he can't remember what he's done... it didn't mean anything... I feel so stupid"

I could feel the tears trailing down my face, John moved closer to me and put his arm round me.

"don't worry about it, he was drunk he probably won't remember and that's in my opinion the best results because you got a free kiss and he won't remember it" he smiled at me as he stroked my head, "and I thought I saw Punk give you his number"

I nodded and showed him the bit of paper

"well try it out with him, he is a nice guy... even if he just becomes another friend, at least you will have someone else to chat to"

I nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"thank you... now I'm going to go to bed"

"well don't sleep in that... it doesn't look too comfortable"

I chuckled, "night John"

"night pint"

and with that he let himself out, I kicked my shoes off and changed into my cookie monster top, with matching shorts. I brushed my hair and wiped my makeup off before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and groaned, slight headache but nothing I couldn't handle with some paracetamol and a glass of water, I rubbed my head gently before getting out of bed and getting dressed in some blue jean shorts and a white vest top, which had a black heart on the front in sequins. I brushed my hair and put a little bit of make up on, I smiled at my reflection and went into the kitchen to get a bagel for breakfast.

After having my breakfast, I sighed to myself as I looked out the window, god I hope he doesn't remember, I don't want it to be awkward between us, he is my best friend and I don't want a kiss to fuck things up... although what happens if he does remember and then confesses his undenying love to me...

Before I can even start daydreaming about that scenario, a knock comes from the front door, I walk over to it and open it and there stands Randy, looking pretty hung over, I smiled at him.

"Hi Randy, bit hung over are we?" I teased as I let him into my house, he groaned, before removing his sunglasses and sitting down on the sofa.

"I feel like crap Jodie, I have no idea what happened last night"

I sat beside him, half of me happy with this news, half of me disappointed,

"poor thing, you can't remember any of it?"

he shook his head, "I remember you talking to Punk and then that was it and then this morning I woke up with some woman in my bed and I have no idea who she is or how she got there and I was fully clothed so it was strange"

I rolled my eyes, "oh dear, I'm afraid I cannot help you with the woman situation, as me and John left before you..."

"wait you and John, are you a couple?" he interuppted, I scoffed

"no I asked him to take me home, I wasn't feeling too good and you were too drunk to be driving anywhere anyways so I couldn't ask you" I told him, crossing my legs, I could of sworn his eyes went to my legs for a while.

"well at least you got home safe, no guys in your bed I hope" he teased, I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"no although I had this guy in my bed yesterday, woke me up at half eight in the morning" I said smirking at him, he tutted before smirking back.

"bet he was gorgeous" he said leaning forward slightly, I blushed

"you have a biased opinion" I stated, not making eye contact with him,

"okay... am I gorgeous Jodie?" he said looking into my eyes,

"no comment..."

"I take that as a yes" his smirk grew,

"big head"

"you love it... anyways we are going to the cinema today aren't we to see Divergent?"

I hesitated slightly, "sure.. if you still want to"

he nodded, "yep lets go"

\- Line Break -

We got to the cinema and I smiled, I love the cinema it has to be my favourite place to go, Randy looked at me,

"lets go inside" he said, gesturing towards the door, "as lovely as the front of the cinema looks I think the film will be better" he teased, I tutted at him as he made our way into the cinema, we bought our tickets, we have a deal when we go to the cinema together, one buys the ticket and one buys the snacks. This time was Randy's turn to buy the tickets and I was to buy the snacks, so after he bought the tickets we went over to the snacks, we got two medium cokes, one large sweet popcorn and two big packets of sweets, one starburst and the other one haribo starmix.

We went into our screen, and sat down, it was pretty quiet, we were sat near the back so Randy wouldn't distract everyone's attention as he was hidden in the corner. We watched the film and it was really good, brilliant amount of action and romance, but I couldn't concentrate fully on the film, Randy's arm had slowly made its way round to the back of my chair halfway through the film.

"what are you doing?" I whispered, trying to stop myself from sounding an idiot.

"getting comfortable, why does it bother you?" he said, I guessed he was probably raising an eyebrow at this moment in time, I shook my head and then realised he probably couldn't see me that well.

"no it's fine" I quickly said, turning my attention back to the screen, but since then my mind kept thinking, how much space there was, how much space could I close before he is touching me. I gulped and tried to stop these thoughts, but they were getting worse and worse...

When the film finished everyone left and we waited for a while, before we left to, the drive back was silent, until we got outside my house.

"hey I was thinking" Randy said, looking at me

"I hope it didn't hurt" I joked, "especially with you being hungover"

"sshh... anyways instead of you being in the crowd all the time, why don't you watch me from backstage, you know John and Wade and they would look after you when I'm on air, it just saves you having to keep getting a v.i.p pass and then you will be there to congratulate me when I win instead of me having to find you in the crowd"

"wow... it's sounds like a good plan, besides your locker room has a sofa and a television so I could just camp out in there and watch American Horror Story"

Randy pouted, "no you are meant to be watching me wrestle, not some freaky people"

"well..."

Randy chuckled, "I know we have freaky people too... but still I'm not in it soooo you need to watch me wrestle"

"fine... don't you have to make sure it's okay with Vince and that?"

"already done... you are coming with me tonight, so wear something nice... like my RKO top"

I laughed, "okay see you later"

and with that I got out of the car, walked to my house, got in and threw myself onto the sofa.

I smiled before grabbing my phone.

"hey John"

"yo Pint, whats up?"

"can you come over?"

"sure... no problem see you soon"

\- Line Break -

John was over about ten minutes later, he looked at me and gave me a hug,

"is everything okay are you two finally together?"

I scoffed, "nope... but I have some slightly good news"

John leaned forward, "do tell"

"he can't remember anything from last night, all he remembers is me talking to Punk"

"oh that's good in some ways"

"also today we went out to the cinema and afterwards, he said I can go backstage and watch it instead of being stuck in the crowd"

John stood up and clapped,

"yeah you can keep me company, or we can find Punk and piss Randy off"

I tutted, "anyways you will be seeing a bit more of me"

"ah such a shame" John said sarcastically, "I will have to listen to more Randy based problems, oooh maybe you can strip off in his locker room and then when he opens the door you will be like bang in your underwear and he will love you forever!"

I laughed, "anyways I better start getting ready I've got about two hours, to have some dinner and to be ready, so catch you later"

"see you later pint"

\- Line Break -

I was finally ready, I was wearing my black skinny jeans, my RKO top and my black heeled wedged boots, I brushed my hair and applied some make up, I looked pretty for a change.

Randy walked through the door and smiled at me,

"you ready to go?"

I nodded, "yep let's go"

We drove over to where they were performing tonight and got out of the car, we walked into the building and went straight to his locker room, he put down his bag and got out his wrestling pants, protection pads and his wrestling boots.

"I'll just be in bathroom bit getting ready" he said as he walked out of the room with them, I nodded before stretching out on the sofa, when there was a knock at the door, I frowned before answering it.

"hey John, come in"

"hi pint, long time no see"

he flung himself on the sofa, I laid down, stretching out, putting my feet on his lap and my arms behind my head.

"so wheres Randy?"

"getting changed" I replied, grabbing the remote for the television.

"not helping him then?" John said innocently, I coughed as Randy came back into the room.

"you okay Jodie oh hi John" he said as he lifted me up slightly and sat down, putting my head back on his lap, I blushed at how close my head was to his little viper.

"so what were you guys talking about?"

"I was asking why Jodie didn't help you put on your wrestling gear" John said innocently again,

"Jodie could help me if she wants" Randy said winking at me, I blushed causing him to laugh.

"only joking Jodie"

John looked at me and winked, "so are you going to say hello to Punk later?"

I could see what he was doing, so I decided to play along,

"probably he seemed really nice"

I felt Randy's legs tense up underneath my head,

"why do you want to say hello to Punk, he's a twat and an utter douche" Randy muttered,

"I thought it would be nice to get to know him, you know I haven't had a boyfriend in a while and there hasn't been many guys that have taken my fancy"

"you don't need a boyfriend, you just need to lose your V card" John said, before clapping his hands together, "Punk would be perfect because he seems so caring and would probably cuddle afterwards and then you could be boyfriend and girlfriend and have loads of punk babies"

I giggled, "one John, you couldn't of sounded any more gayer if you tried and two I mean maybe that's where I'm lacking... is because I haven't had sex"

"but you don't want to lose it to a twat" Randy argued

"true... but most men are twats or taken or they are John sooooo" I said

"but you want something that's going to make your best time brilliant, to love every inch of your body and make it special not just some quick fuck"

"who are you suggesting then Randy someone like you?" John said, raising an eyebrow, Randy went quiet before he quickly got up.

"it's time to get ready for my match see you guys later"

and with that he left.


	5. Chapter 5

"well that was an unexpected reaction" John said looking at me after a couple of minutes after Randy had left.

I was stunned and confused,

"his match isn't until last" I stated, looking back at John, John blinked a couple of times before leaning backwards.

"AWKWARD!" he said in a slightly high pitched voice before turning to me again,

"but this shows something"

"shows what?"

"he must... deep deep... very deep down in that cold hard, baby oiled, viper of a body have some sort of feelings for you"

"and what makes you say that?"

"because he just got mega pissed over you sleeping with another guy HELLO, if that doesn't spell jealousy... pffftt girl I don't know what does"

I slumped backwards, ran my hands through my hair and looked at him.

"so what do I do?"

"we see Punk"

\- Line Break -

I walked with John as he knew where everyone was in here,

"your not going to ship me off to the Wyatt's are you?" I said nervously

John scoffed, "please, why would I ship you off to them, I mean I'm not that mean"

we walked and the three members of the shield were coming towards us,

"oh shit" John muttered,

I looked up and saw all three of them looking at me,

"new girlfriend Cena" Seth sneered, I laughed... me being John's girlfriend hysterical.

"no she's not Cena's girl... she's wearing an Orton top" Roman pointed out, "girl you better sort your man out... he's trashing the place"

John looked at me and shrugged, I sighed.

"he's not my man... I'm his best friend"

"I thought a pretty little thing couldn't be with him" Dean said winking at me, I blushed as they walked on, John looked at me.

"do you want to swap and go for Ambrose he's kind of cute in an insane crazy way but hey you like Randy so you can't really say anything"

I tutted at him, "sshh although I have to say... he has a lovely behind..."

"ooook anyways lets find Punk"

\- Line Break -

We found Punk in the gym, where Randy was also situation, in the corner at the punching bag, we walked up to Punk, I tried to ignore Randy who had obviously noticed us as he had stopped punching.

Punk saw us and smiled.

"John and Jodie... well well I didn't expect to see you so soon and in a gym"

I smiled, "hey Punk your looking good"

"I'm going to go over there" John said motioning towards some chairs, he walked off and sat down, pretending to look at his phone, I rolled my eyes before turning to Punk.

"sorry about the other night at the club, some of my friends are a bit... protective" I said choosing my words carefully.

"friends... you mean Orton" he said glancing in Randy's direction, I nodded slowly.

"yeah he's just a bit wierd that's all"

"it's probably cos he wants to get in your pants but isn't enough of a man to do it" Punk muttered, I blushed

"so I just wanted to you know get to know you more"

"I know what your doing" Punk said, looking at me smirking, I looked at him motioning for him to continue.

"your using me to make nutjob jealous"

my mouth opened in shock, just then John swooped over.

"yeah she is kind of... it was my idea actually"

Punk looked at John and sighed,

"okay what do you want me to do?"

"act interested and stuff... maybe go on some dates and shit... maybe fuck her brains out along those lines" John said crossing his arms,

"JOHN"

"well that's not going to be hard acting interested because I am" Punk said looking me up and down,

"deal"

and with that he hugged me, but it was over quickly as I was dragged away from him.

"what the fuck is going on" Randy growled.

"I'm hugging my girlfriend" Punk said simply, Randy paled

"I doubt that, Jodie has better taste than you, come on Jodie lets go"

and with that he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the gym.

\- Line Break -

We got to his locker room before he let go of my arm, my arm had turned red from how hard he was grabbing onto it.

"what is your problem" he growled at me,

"my problem... what is yours?" I shouted back at him, before I knew what was happening I was slammed against the lockers,

"my problem is that fucking Punk having his hands on you"

"he just gave me a hug... that's all" I said wide-eyed, Randy has never EVER been aggressive towards me and to be honest I was slightly scared...

"that's it at the moment but if your his girlfriend it won't take him long to get something else"

"why does it matter to you who I go out with, anyway fuck you... I've seen the different women arriving at yours and leaving early hours of the morning... that seems a strange visiting time isn't it?" I spat, Randy paled.

"that's different..."

"how is it different, do you what want me to be alone for my whole life, not have a boyfriend because you don't like it"

Randy was silent, "I'm trying to protect you"

"from what human contact... wh" I started before I was cut off with his lips against mine, the kiss was passionate but very aggressive, I thought my lips would bruise from the amount of force he had put behind his kiss, my eyes fluttered close but as soon as I was about to kiss him back, he moved back, punched the locker right beside my head.

"what the fuck is wrong with me" he shouted, putting his hands on his head, before storming out of the locker room. I slid down the locker and hid my head in my hands, before touching my lips.

what the fuck has just happened.

\- Line Break -

A couple of minutes later there was a little knock on the door and in came John and Wade.

"what happened poppet?" Barrett said softly, I opened my mouth to tell them but a sob came out.

"I don't know" I sobbed, John grabbed me and pulled me in for a cuddle.

"Randy kissed me" I said looking at him, he looked slightly taken aback,

"aren't you happy?"

"I don't think he meant to... he was really pissed off at me hugging Punk and that me being his girlfriend and then he pinned me against the locker and kissed me, before punching the locker"

"yeah I can see that"

I looked up to see the locker dented quite a bit, I sighed before running a hand through my hair.

"what do I do... I cannot cope with him getting angry and then kissing me whenever he sees me with another guy, he even got funny because you took me home John"

Wade and John gave each other a look, before John looked back at me.

"here's what we are going to do pint, me, Wade and Punk are going to go back to mine, eat a shit load of ice cream, have some drinks and watch some films, then you can get to know Punk a bit more since your meant to be dating him now and just forget about Randy for a little while"

I nodded before wiping my eyes.

"lets go"

they both nodded, John sent a text to Punk and he met us in the car park, leaning against his car. he opened the door for me, smiling at me softly.

"thank you" I said as I started to get in, when all of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me, I looked up and saw Randy standing there, looking quite upset.

"come on Jodie... Ignore him, you need this space and he needs to sort his head out" John said, I bit my lower lip but nodded at him, I got into the car and we drove off, leaving Randy standing there.

**A/N: Sorry I had to add the shield into the story somehow haha, anyways sorry for the dramatic ending... well I'm not really it makes the story more exciting ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I just left him standing there, man I feel like such a bitch" I said, putting my head in my hands. Punk sighed and John made an irritated noise.

"your not a bitch pint" he said, not looking at me, "it's not your fault he acts like a hormonal teenage girl all the freaking time"

"agreed" Wade said nodding at me, I laughed softly.

"you guys know how to cheer me up" I said, we arrived at John's and we all went in and sat on the sofa, I was between John and Punk and Wade was by John. John got up and got us all Ben and Jerry's ice cream pots, mine was my favourite, Cookie Dough.

He sat down and we all started eating our ice cream.

"so how long have you guys known each other?" Punk said as he looked at his ice cream, John looked at me and smiled.

"well I met pint here when she was eighteen, it was when Randy had finally let her backstage for the first time, it was your birthday aswell wasn't it?"

I nodded, "that was one of my birthday presents to explore the backstage of the WWE" I said before putting a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"yeah and obviously Randy introduced me as I am his male best friend and she was smaller then she is now so I called her pint and then she scowled at me and punched me on the arm... so I laughed and that's how we became friends" John looked at Wade and he cleared his throat.

"I met her a couple of months after that, Randy and John had taken her out to a club, Randy didn't want to take her... being an overprotective shit and John somehow convinced him and if she got drunk it would be fine... and she got drunk and complained that she hasn't kissed anyone since her last boyfriend, then put her arm round me and said you look nice can you kiss me... and I did... and we became friends"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck as me and Punk laughed, John smiled.

"so I get a punch and you get a kiss... I really don't think this is very fair"

"wow you guys have known each other for a while now... guess I'm the newbie" Punk said smiling softly, I ruffled his hair.

"an adorable newbie"

"we need some fresh meat in our group" Wade said nodding

"well I was going to invite the shield into our group" John said smirking, "Jodie even said that Ambrose has a nice butt"

I blushed, "what I was making an observation"

Punk laughed, "I would love to see how that conversation goes, hey Dean can you join our group of friends because Jodie here thinks your ass is great"

Wade sniggered and John laughed very loudly.

"I think that would go down very well... hey since you will be around more backstage, we should play truth or dare"

"I like that idea" Punk said smirking, I looked at him and gaped.

"anyways... lets get off that topic before you guys think of evil things that you can make me do" I muttered

John smirked, "me do evil things naw... have you seen me on air I'm not allowed to do evil things"

"well they can't have the face of the WWE doing naughty things" Punk said gasping dramatically, we all laughed and finished our ice cream.

\- Line Break -

In the end we didn't have any drinks, since John didn't want Punk to feel awkward, so we just finished our ice cream and watched the hunger games. Then John took me home, he walked ahead of me, when I heard him gasp.

"what what what" I said hiding behind him, "oh god it's the Wyatt's they found out where I live"

John looked at me and laughed, "sure its the Wyatt's coming to get you"

my eyes widened before I narrowed them, "fuck off... they want you"

"well actually they want Jericho at the moment but still... I guess I am better than Chris... anyway we are getting off topic, there is someone on your doorstep"

"oh..." I moved round him and looked and there was, what looked like a tipsy Randy Orton.

I tensed, "he's drunk isn't he?"

John looked at me and nodded, "I don't feel comfortable with leaving you with him... especially with what happened and with him being drunk and all..."

I put my finger on his lip, "I'll be fine John, besides you don't live that far away, I will call you if anything happens"

John didn't seem to like this but nodded, "fine... but if he turns into viper mode run to my house or something"

I nodded, "I promise"

John then turned away, muttering to himself, I took a deep breath and walked to my front door, I ignored Randy who was sat on the floor, I saw him tense and look up at me. I unlocked the door and walked in, leaving it open as I heard him clamber in after me, I heard him close the door behind me. I threw my keys on the table, still aware that he was following me and I kicked off my shoes, before going into the living room and turning round to face him.

"can I help you Randy?" I said in a calm voice.

\- Line Break -

Randy stumbled slightly, making me frown.

"shouldn't you go to bed?" I said, Randy shook his head.

"no I'm not going to sleep... until we sort our shit out" he slurred

"excuse me... our shit?" I said crossing my arms across my chest. He blinked at me before throwing himself onto my sofa, he blinked a couple of times again before sitting up.

"yes our problems... now sit"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, before walking around and walked towards the other end of the sofa, but he grabbed me round my waist and sat me on his lap.

"sit" he repeated, looking into my eyes.

"I'm... sitting" I stuttered slightly, he grinned as I blushed slightly, before pushing myself off his lap and sitting next to him.

"so what problems... at the moment it seems like your the only one with the problem" I said, Randy frowned.

"no we both have issues but first things first are you dating that twat?"

"firstly Punk is not a twat, secondly who I date is none of your business and thirdly no we are not, we are just friends... at the moment" I snapped, Randy looked at me and smiled.

"good glad your not dating him..."

"why so I can be alone and stay a virgin for the rest of my life"

"your still hung up being a virgin that now you are just going for anyone who flashes you some attention"

"excuse me..."

"if you so badly want to lose your virginity I would happily take it for you" he said leaning forward, I leaned away, my eyes widening before I shook my head.

"Randy your drunk, please go home"

"I bet you would enjoy every minute of it" Randy said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"bet I could get you so wet and..."

"right that's enough Randy!" I shouted standing up, "I have no idea what the fuck has gotten into you recently but I don't like it, I'm not one of your sluts you can call whenever you need a shag now get out of my house!"

Randy glared at me, "I'm not moving"

"arrrggghh fine fuck you I'm going to bed" I said waving my arms in the air. I stormed out of the living room and went into my bedroom, fuming. I quickly got my John Cena top and some black shorts and changed into them in the bathroom, I wiped off my make up and walked back into my room to see Randy on my bed, if I wasn't so angry with him I would of blushed.

"what are you doing in here?"

"I'm going to sleep" Randy said simply, I growled

"this is my bed, my bedroom, my house... your house is over the road... now go over there and fucking sleep"

"nope... by the way I hate the top" and with that he was asleep on my bed, I looked at him for a while before making a noise of annoyance.

"fuck sake" I growled, running a hand through my hair, "you know what I'm still sleeping in my own fucking bed so ha... I hope I kick you in the night" and with that I got under the covers, moving as far away from him as possible and glared at my wall. Eventually I fell asleep.

\- Line Break -

I opened my eyes slowly, before rubbing them, I needed to speak to John and I needed a god damn coffee, I sighed before realising there was a heavy arm wrapped round my waist,

this cannot be happening... I am a good person.

I looked behind me and there was a sleeping Randy Orton, who was snoring slightly. I sighed again, "for fucks sake" I muttered, which made him stir, I then felt him tense behind me and remove his arm.

"sorry" he muttered before I turned to him.

"shit Jodie" his eyes widened and he fell off the bed, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed,

"I need coffee to handle your drama" I said walking out of the room, I heard him call after me.

"Jodie... wait were you wearing a Cena top?"

I went into the kitchen and made myself a coffee, I sat down at the table and ran both of my hands through my hair. I looked up and there was Randy not looking very good.

"why are you wearing a Cena top... it hurts my eyes" Randy groaned, I took a sip of my coffee and didn't say anything.

"what happened last night, I can't remember even coming to yours"

"well you offered yourself to me"

"I... wait what"

"you said if I wanted to get rid of my virginity so badly you would gladly take it for me"

"shit... Jodie I'm sorry I guess I have been handling things recently rather badly"

"no shit sherlock"

"I guess I will have to get used to you having boyfriends and stuff, it's not my business... so you and Punk are..." he swallows, "together?"

I shook my head, "no we are just friends... which I tried to tell you before you punched the locker and kissed me yesterday"

Randy then blushed, "sorry... I don't know what came over me, I felt protective of you and I didn't want him touching you and I got angry and stuff apparently happens when I turn into a whirlwind of emotions"

"John said your like a hormonal teenage girl" I said drinking my coffee again, Randy blinked at me.

"what a twat" he said leaning back in the chair he was sat on.

"I agree with him" I said looking at him, "recently you have been acting really wierd... especially towards me"

Randy looked at me and smiled, "sorry... I guess I have finally realised your not a little girl anymore... and I don't know how to react to it"

I blinked at him, "well offering yourself for sex probably isn't the best way to react to anything" I teased, Randy scoffed.

"whatever... what did you say to me, yes or no?"

I blushed, "I told you to go home... and you said no, so I got changed into some pjamas and then found you in my bed, again I told you to go home and then you fell asleep... by the way you snore"

"so you didn't give me an answer"

"my answer was go home"

"that's not really yes or no"

"why do you care?"

"I'm curious... to be honest I didn't realise you wanted to lose it so badly"

I threw my arms in the air, "yes I don't want to be a virgin anymore, but I still want to lose it to someone who loves me and cares for me, to not like rush it like bang and its done... to be gentle but passionate and... what are you doing?" I stuttered as he moved closer to me.

"the offer still stands Jodie, I want you to enjoy your first time and then maybe you will see the world more openly"

and with that he walked out of my house.

\- Line Break -

I took a couple of minutes to recover, before I got my phone and called John.

"John shit has just gone down, please come over"

_"I'll be there soon"_

I hung up and ran a hand through my hair, a couple of minutes later John walked through my door.

"hey I got here as quickly as I could, probably broke some speed limits and... hey nice top glad you like the green one I gave you"

I smiled before hugging him, "I have no idea what has just happened"

We both sat down and John looked at me,

"so what happened after I left"

"well he came in drunk as hell, then said we need to sort our shit out and he asked me if I was with Punk and I said no and then he said if I really wanted to lose my virginity so badly he would gladly take it and then he got slightly dirty"

John's eyes widened, "woah you had to deal with a drunk horny Randy... sorry girl I would of stayed but you sent me away"

"I know I know, I can handle him anyways... I told him to go home and he ignored me so I left him on the sofa, got changed and then he was on my bed and..."

"you slept together"

"WHAT... no... well we kind of did, I didn't want to give my bed up to him and he had fallen alseep already so I got into my bed and fell asleep also and then this morning, he couldn't even remember coming to my house and then I explained what happened and then he kept asking me did I say yes or no to his offer and I told him I said go home and then he said the offer still stands and walked out"

"so he is still offering to sleep with you... so you can lose your virginity?"

I nodded,

"so what did you say?"

"nothing he walked out, I was in shock"

"so what are you going to say"

"I honestly don't know"

"well... shit"


	7. Chapter 7

I got changed into my black shorts and a white butterfly top, I put on some shoes and put on some makeup, I walked back into my living room and smiled at John.

"right lets go" he said walking towards the door, "and we are still discussing this in the car... I am in shock my best friend is now a prostitute"

We both got in the car, John looked over at Randy's house,

"I wonder what the poor wierdo is doing... hey he's looking out of his window, shall we wave... maybe you should kiss me aswell" John said waggling his eyebrows, I smiled at him before shaking my head.

"just drive please"

"alright boss woman"

The rest of the drive was quiet, we got to the WWE Arena and I saw Wade and Punk waiting outside for us, we got out of the car and I hugged them both.

"right guys we need to go to my locker room... I can tell them can't I Jodie?"

I nodded, "yeah, maybe they will be more help than you"

"gee thanks"

and with that we all went into John's locker room.

\- Line Break -

After John finished repeating what I had told him this morning, both Wade and Punk looked at me shocked.

"what is so wrong with me" Punk said sniffing, "honestly its like I'm a big bad wolf or something"

I smiled at him, "your not the big bad wolf, your too adorable to be a big bad wolf"

Wade snorted, before leaning forward "so when did Randy become a prostitute?"

"thats what I said" John said clapping, "great minds think alike"

I laughed, "I don't know... whenever he became interested in taking my virginity I guess"

"wow... is your virginity like made out of something different from other virgins... like gold or chocolate?" Wade said, John gasped.

"I didn't think of that... maybe that's why he wants to take it so badly, he's going to sell it on ebay"

"first gross.. you cannot sell someones virginity and second of all I'm pretty sure my womanly bits are made out of the same stuff as every other woman"

John sniggered, "womanly parts"

I glared at him, making him cough, "anyways to take our minds off Randy and his whoring ways... lets play truth or dare"

\- Line Break -

"Punk Truth or Dare" Wade said, looking at him,

"Dare" Punk said, holding his chin up.

"okay... I want you to go to Brock Lesnar and insult him"

"are you trying to get me killed"

"nope... it will just be entertaining"

Punk sighed and walked out of the locker room, with the three of us in tow. We walked around for a while before we found Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar in the gym. We all grabbed chairs and watched as Punk swaggered over to Lesnar.

"oi Brocky boy" Punk said, poking him, Brock turned to him and Paul raised an eyebrow at him. I giggled, which made John put his hand infront of my mouth.

"ssshhh it will give it away"

Brock looked Paul Heyman, who shrugged his shoulders at him.

"oh I see you need your boyfriend to give you instructions on how to do anything, you know do you even know how to wipe your own ass or does he have to do that for you hhmmm?" Punk said, Brock turned red in the face.

"oh dear looks like the answer to that is no you cannot, god you are stupid"

and with that he walked off, leaving a very red in the face Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman was stopping him from following Punk and probably killing him. We all grinned at Punk as we walked back to John's locker room. When we got into the locker room, Punk turned to Wade.

"Wade Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

John coughed, "pussy" making Wade glare at him.

Punk blinked at him,

"okay are you actually from England?"

I started laughing as Wade looked at him like he was an alien

"or is that a very bad English accent?"

"I am actually from England... what question is that?" Wade said looking shocked, I nearly fell off my chair. Wade coughed and looked at John.

"Cena truth or dare?"

"dare Barrett!"

"I dare you to go and have some sort of debate with Bray Wyatt about how you love him and why he should join the Cena army"

John's face paled, "but he might eat me"

"you scared... the big leader of Cenation scared of a little wierd man with a rocking chair?" Wade sneered, John jumped up

"pffftt I'm not scared, lets go"

and with that we followed him out to find the Wyatt's as it were we found them down a dark hallway of the arena, John gulped.

"can I add something to this dare" I whispered to Wade, he looked at me and nodded

"he has to remove his top... during the debate"

"who... Bray or John?"

"John obviously... I don't want to be mentally scarred" Wade sniggered and grabbed John.

"Jodie has come up with an excellent part of the bet... during your... debate you have to take your top off"

John glared at me, "just you wait"

I giggled as we watched him walk over to Bray.

"hello Bray, my buddy, my old pal"

"Cena... what do you want?" Bray said, stopping the other two from moving closer to him.

"I have to talk to you about joining the Cena Army" John said rather bravely, Bray scoffed

"excuse me"

"you shouldn't follow the buzzards anymore Bray, I could feel the passion you have towards me when we fought... in the ring... and I know you don't want to follow the buzzards no... you want to join the Cena Army"

"and how do you know this John?"

"because I love you Bray and I think you need to fess up to your feelings and stop with your silliness for trying to make me join you... you want to join me, I mean look at me"

and with that John took off his top, I could of sworn Bray's eyes wandered to John's chest.

"I never knew you felt that way John and I..."

"never mind it was a dare please don't kill me"

and with that he ran towards us, we heard Bray mutter from behind us.

"he would of made a pretty lantern"

we made it back to John's locker room, all of us panting.

"did you see him look at your chest like you were some meat" Punk said laughing, "I think I have a stitch"

"you could feel the passion when he was beating you up could you John" I said laughing

"well he did keep doing his finisher on John and his finisher involves a kiss"

I gasped, "maybe Bray has a crush on you John"

"god I hope not... he stole one of my shoes"

"he... what"

"I was sister abigailed out of my shoe once... and he took it" he said looking down, I giggled.

"maybe he sniffs it before he goes to bed" I said

"maybe he has loads of John Cena merchandise" Wade added

"I bet he has a collage made out of John's face on his wall" Punk said looking thoughtful.

"I'm going to have nightmares" John said shuddering, making us all laugh, he looked at me and smiled

"Jodie... truth or dare"

"Dare"

he smirked.

"I dare you to go and find Dean Ambrose and tell him what you think of his ass... also if you like any other parts of him add that in"

I gasped at him, "you asshole"

he shrugged, "you made me take my top off infront of Bray freaking Wyatt"

"you wrestle topless dummy"

"true now get to it"

\- Line Break -

"if he looks like he's going to kill me, please save me" I said as we walked down the hallways, I looked behind me and saw John give me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes as we continued looking for the shield and more importantly Dean Ambrose. We found him and just my luck Randy was hanging by his locker room and Dean was in between me and him.

I glared at John who was laughing.

"the luck of that happening... anyway you need to do your dare"

I glard at him even more before turning round and seeing Dean, I walked towards him and I noticed Randy watching. Dean turned and looked at me and smirked.

"it's the girl who was wearing the Orton top but isn't with Orton how can I help you sweetheart?" he said smirking at me.

"I just wanted to let you know something"

"sure" he said leaning towards me,

"I wanted to tell you that your ass is one of the best ones I have ever seen it is simply gorgeous, especially in those black trousers... and you have nice arms... very muscly and a nice mouth, especially when you smile"

"thanks sweetheart are you trying to hit on me?"

"no I'm just letting you know"

"well I'll let you know something to" he then leaned to the side and looked at my ass, I blushed before he came up smirking again.

"your ass is gorgeous aswell sweetheart"

he then smacked me on the ass before walking off, I stood there shocked before looking behind me at John, who was on the floor, Punk who was giving me a thumbs up and Wade who was shaking his head. I looked back at Randy who was walking towards me.

\- Line Break -

"what was that about, first you hit on Punk and now your hitting on Ambrose what you are you starting a home for strays or something" Randy snapped at me, I heard John quickly run up behind me.

"it's my fault actually we were playing truth or dare and I dared her to do it soz man I didn't realise you would get so angry about it" John said looking innocent, Randy sighed

"fine John... can I speak to Jodie in private please"

"sure man... Jodie, I will be back in my locker room so when you have finished speaking to Randy we can go over tonight"

"whats happening tonight?" Randy said glaring at John, making John put his hands up in a surrender.

"nothing like that dude, I meant is she coming to mine so we can watch..."

"the notebook"

John glared at me quickly before gritting his teeth, "yes... the notebook, I have never seen it and she wants me to watch it with her"

I smiled sweetly, laughing inside at John watching a chic flick. Randy blinked a couple of times before smiling.

"okay I won't be long and then you two can talk about manicures and other girly stuff later" he said before sniggering, he then started walking towards his locker room.

"you so owe me" John whispered to me, before I followed Randy.

\- Line Break -

We went inside Randy's locker room and I looked at him, before putting my hands in my pocket.

"so what you want to talk about?" I said as casually as I could

"you know what... have you come up with an answer?"

I blushed, "why do you want to sleep with me so badly?" I said my mouth slightly open.

"I'm doing it for you" he said looking at me

"for me.. I have never asked you to sleep with me"

"you've said so yourself... what you want your first time to be like and I care for you and I wouldn't hurt you and I would be gentle and make your first time special besides you know me better than anyone so it won't be like it's with a stranger"

I ran a hand through my hair, "what do you get out of it?"

"well maybe you won't stop flirting with any guy you meet"

"excuse me"

"so what's your answer"

"I..." but before I could answer his lips were on mine, so softly, he moved back slightly, resting his forehead on mine.

"think about it carefully" he said softly

"yes" I said, in some sort of trance

he smiled, "good" and with that he walked out of his locker room, I shook my head a couple of times before slapping myself on the forehead.

"fuck what have I done"


	8. Chapter 8

"JOHN!" I yelled running to his locker room,

"JOHN... JOHN... JOHN... JO..." I yelled before someone covered my mouth with their hands,

"that is my name pint please stop screaming it people might think we're doing naughty things"

I spun around and glared at him "pffttt you wish... anyways I have proper fucked up now"

He rolled his eyes, "come with me"

and with that we walked into his locker room, where Wade and Punk were sat.

"so what happened?" John said as we both sat down.

"well he asked me about my answer and then before I could reply, he kissed me and then I said yes"

"so your going to sleep with him?"

I nodded, "this is seriously fucked up"

Punk put his arm round me, "well the only time you could do this... act is if you two are alone"

I looked at him like he had grown a second head, "well I bloody hope so, I don't really want an audience for my first time... I just need some time to think without him pouncing on me... then I lose my brain cells and then do something I may regret... might ruin my friendship with him and make my feelings with him worse... just GAH!" I said smacking myself in the face.

"woah easy there tiger" Barrett drawled, "like Punk so rightfully pointed out, he can only do those things if you are alone with him... so to give you that time to think and time for him to think about what he's asking... you won't be alone with him"

"really how is that going to work?" I said looking at all of them,

"because you will be with one of us all the time" John replied.

\- Line Break -

I smiled at them all and gave them all a hug,

"a girl couldn't have better friends"

"yep... never knew being a friend to a girl meant stopping her from getting screwed" Punk said raising his eyebrow at me, I playfully hit him on the arm before we walked out of John's locker room.

We walked to John's car before we heard someone calling my name, there was Randy, he stared at me before clearing his throat.

"hey I was wondering if I could talk to Jodie... alone" he said staring down the other three, John rolled his eyes at him.

"sorry, me and Jodie need to get back and watch a movie... maybe you can catch her tomorrow... come on Jodie we are going to miss it"

"sorry Randy speak to you later" I said as casually as I could before I got in the car and we drove off, I saw him scratching the back of his head before walking off, I sighed.

"wow this is going to be harder than I thought" I said, John nodded

"does he has some sort of radar of when your leaving... I mean seriously"

I laughed as we went back to mine, we watched the notebook and by the end of it we all were crying.

"that was so beautiful" Barrett said drying his eyes.

"I want someone to do that to me" John said, sniffing, I patted him on the shoulder.

"you have enough merchandise for someone to do it for you"

he smiled, "i guess my face is everywhere at the moment"

"and don't we know it" Punk muttered, "you will be on tissues soon"

"that would be wierd" John said, looking up thoughtfully, "anyways we better sneak out, so Jodie can go to bed and I'll be round tomorrow"

"after nine please" I said getting up from the sofa.

"alright lazy pint" he replied,

I laughed and gave them all hugs, before opening the door, John and Punk seemed to get into characters by trying to sneak out on tiptoes, trying to act like ninjas while Barrett walked out like normal, I laughed before closing the door and locking it. I got changed into my bad news Barrett top, some old leggings and I went to sleep.

\- Line Break -

I woke up with a knock at the door, I groaned and went to open it and there was John.

"sorry it is nine" John said before looking at my top,

"I didn't know you had a Barrett top... awesome"

before he let himself in, I closed the door and went to sit down but heard my door opening again, I walked to it to see who it was and there was Randy, taking his shoes off.

"Jodie we need to..." he looked and saw John, he cleared his throat

"sorry didn't realise John was here..." he looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"John was coming over to take me to the gym, he was going to show me some wrestling moves"

John's eyes widened, "yes... I was... you know for fun"

Randy nodded, "well I'll come too... I mean I'm a better wrestler than John so I can teach you some things too"

I sighed before going to get changed, I heard behind me,

"HEY" John yelling quite high pitched at Randy when he realised he had insulted him, I sniggered, before changing into cropped grey leggings, a white vest top, which looked layered with a purple top underneath and my white and purple trainers, I put my hair up in a ponytail (kind of) and put some make up on.

"I'm ready lets go" I said, regretting those words as both of them got up and walked towards the door, Randy put his shoes on, which made John raise his eyebrows at him, Randy frowned back before walking out.

\- Line Break -

The drive to the gym was silent, when we got there we all smiled at the gym owner, before going in, John got into the ring and turned to me.

"so how would you get in the ring?"

"like this"

I walked up the steps on the side and underneath the middle rope, crouching down, I looked at him and smiled.

"good... you can enter the ring that's always a good start" he coughed, I could see he was trying to think of stuff to teach me.

"don't worry I already know about bumps and falls and that" I told him, making him look relieved.

"thank god"

at this time, Randy came in the ring and looked at John, "I better take over I know what she knows and what she doesn't"

"but it was my idea" John whined, I raised an eyebrow at him before he shrugged

"I'm staying in the ring"

"fine..." Randy said as he went behind me,

"so John let Jodie know how to get out of this" Randy then put his arms around my stomach so he was hugging me, I blushed slightly at the closeness.

"she could move her hips to the side and elbow you in the crotch" John said, sounding slightly hopeful, I did that but Randy grabbed my wrist before I made contact.

"we're not hurting the goods, we might need them for later" he whispered in my ear, making me gasp, I snatched my arm back and pulled away from him, making me stumble, John caught me before I could fall on my face.

"you alright" he said sounding concerned, I nodded before getting up and turning round to Randy, he looked slightly smug.

John came behind me and whispered how to do a bulldog, I smiled and nodded at him, Randy coughed as I walked over to him, I grabbed the back of his neck and did a running bulldog he went down, like he was meant to and rolled onto his back, I cheered and high fived John.

"did you see that" I said, giggling

before I could celebrate some more Randy grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him, making me land on top of him,

"omph" I said, colliding with him, I sat up and glared at him.

"I was celebrating..." I then realised the position we were in and I blushed, I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrists and swapped our positions, so he was on top, his hips inbetween my legs. I blushed even more as he moved down to my ear.

"we need to talk and it seems like you are trying to avoid me" he growled, I stuttered some sort of word, before he was pulled off me.

"woah guys... no porno in the ring please... my poor innocent eyes" John said dramatically, I smiled at him before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just going back to mine to talk to Randy in private John... I'll text you later" I gave him a signal with my eyes to let him know I knew what I was doing he nodded,

"I'll drop you both off"

\- Line Break -

We drove back to mine and me and Randy got out, Randy walked on and John turned to me and gave me a hug.

"text me if you need me" he said before letting go, I nodded and smiled.

"thank you John"

"anytime pint" he said before getting back in his car and driving off, I sighed and took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a couple of seconds before following Randy into my house, we walked in and I closed the door behind me, before I saw Randy walking towards my bedroom

"where... are you going?" I said, eyes wide open.

"to your bedroom, I thought it would be more appropriate to talk in there"

"oooook" I said before following him up, he lay on my bed, and I lay next to him.

"why did you want to talk in my bedroom?"

"it's more comfortable" he said simply before turning to me,

"you've only kissed before am I correct?"

I nodded,

"so you haven't been touched down there"

I blushed, before nodding, I heard Randy inhale sharply,

"okay... well I'm still up for it if you are"

"why do you want to do this so badly?"

"because that's what friends are for"

"for sleeping with?"

"no... for looking out for there best friends and if their best friend wants to lose their virginity so badly..."

"you make me sound desperate"

"you were trying to hit it off with Punk and Ambrose"

"no I wasn't"

"anyways... I'm making sure your first time is special"

"and you don't think this will come between us"

"nope"

"and it won't affect our friendship in any way"

"nope... we will still be best friends, like we always will be"

I was slightly hurt by this but then nodded,

"fine when shall we do this?"

"how about now?"


	9. Chapter 9

"well aren't you an eager beaver" I said nervously moving away from him slightly, he closed the distance again.

"well I thought before you changed your mind and tried to avoid me... again" he said looking into my eyes.

"and why do you want to do this so badly again?" I said trying to bide some time.

"to help out a friend... don't worry I know what I am doing" Randy said sincerely.

I sighed, "fine... let's do it then... but if this ruins anything I will kill you in your sleep"

"I will like to see you try" he replied cockily, I rolled my eyes,

"of course cos you are some sort of ninja now are you" I muttered before looking at him, "lights on or off?"

"on" he replied simply, "now lie down and relax" I did what he told, feeling really nervous, half of me was jumping up and down as my dreams were about to be fulfilled but at what price.

\- Line Break - **(A/N Warning: Smexy Time coming up)**

He slowly closed the gap between our lips and kissed me slowly, I sighed as his mouth caressed mine, he took that opportunity slide his tongue into my mouth, he groaned as one of his hands went into my hair and the other one enclosed round my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I whimpered as his mouth moved from mine, down my neck kissing and sucking in different places. His other hand moved my top up, he moved away and pulled my top off, his eyes had darkened and I was so glad I had put what I call sexy underwear on today, it was a black lacy bra and I had the matching panties on aswell. He groaned before he moved back towards my neck and kissed himself a trail down my neck to my chest, he moved his hand behind my back and undone my bra with ease, before throwing it in the corner.

Then he latched onto my nipple, making me throw my head back moaning, "Randy" I whimpered,

"that's right moan my name" he mumbled against my breast, "moan it for me" I moaned again at the sound of his voice, his wonderful mouth continued sucking and licking at my breast before giving the other one the same treatment.

He then quickly got off me and pulled off his top, I gaped at his naked chest, I could never get used to seeing that.

He pulled me ontop of him and kissed me again, both of his hands on my lower back, just above my bottom. He then rolled us over again, with him being on top. He then trailed a hand down my body, before pulling off my leggings and panties in one go, he then got up and looked me up and down, before licking his lips.

"beautiful" he mumbled before kissing me on my lips again, his hand went down my body again and onto the top of my thigh, before moving upwards slowly before he touched where I had never been touched before.

I gasped into his mouth, as he groaned.

"so wet... bet your so tight aswell"

his finger then moved to my entrance and before I knew it, it was pushed inside me, I moaned at the intrusion, it was pretty uncomfortable, not painful but uncomfortable. He started pumping his finger in and out of me slowly, my body started getting used to it a bit more, before he added another finger... the uncomfortable feeling coming back, I whimpered.

"don't worry baby it will feel good soon" he mumbled, kissing around my mouth, he pumped his fingers in and out of me before I started to feel it turn to pleasure, I moaned as I could feel something tighten in my stomach.

"Randy" I moaned, wrapping my arms round his neck, he groaned as he pulled away from me, pulled off his trousers and boxers and my eyes widened, he was big... it was beautiful but god it looked painful.

"don't worry baby it will only feel uncomfortable for a bit" he said smiling slightly, before slipping on a condom, I groaned.

here's the big moment.

He slowly climbed on me and kissed me slowly, I could feel him pulsing against my entrance,

"relax"

I willed myself to relax but my nerves felt like they were going haywire, he slowly pushed himself into me and it stung, I could feel tears forming in my arms and then he reached my barrier, he kissed me harder this time as he pushed himself through it.

The tears in my eyes had now started to run down my face, he was fully inside me, not moving. He looked at me and started kissing the tears away.

"don't worry baby" he mumbled into my hair, as he kissed my face a couple of times before going back to my lips.

"let me know when I can move" he whispered, sounding quite tense, I looked and nodded.

"you can move"

he sighed in relief as he started moving slowly, kissing me on the lips softly, I gasped as I felt the feeling in my stomach get worse.

"Randy" I moaned loudly, he groaned as he picked up the speed.

"ngh... I'm..." I started before I saw white and pleasure clouded my vision, on my down from the high, I heard Randy moan

"Jodie"

before thrusting into me a couple of times before coming to his own release.

\- Line Break -

He slowly pulled out of me, and collapsed next to me,

"you okay?" he said looking at me,

"yeah I'm fine... bit achy but ok" I panted

"was it up to your expectations"

"it was good"

"sorry I hurt you a bit"

"it's okay"

"right I'm going to have a shower if you don't mind"

I nodded as I watched him pull the condom off, put it in my bin and walked off to go into the bathroom, I felt tears forming in my eyes again as I turned over and grabbed my Cena top. I got my phone, which was on the side of the bed.

_'Just done... the deed' _

John text back immediatly

_'you okay? how do you feel?' _

_'no idea... bad atm' _

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hopefully this doesn't fuck things up.

and with that thought I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to find an arm, wrapped round my stomach, I tensed slightly.

_'I thought this would of been awkward... waking up like this... and it fucking is' _

I stretched slightly, before slowly getting out of bed and getting into the shower, I then got changed into some black shorts and a white vest top, before putting my hair up into a little ponytail and walking back to my bedroom, where there lay a very naked Randy Orton.

"oh god" I said covering my eyes, he looked at me and smirked,

"you've seen it all before now... I wondered where you had gone"

"I went for a shower... to freshen up" I said to the floor, I heard him moving off the bed and walking towards me

"how are you feeling?"

"sore... but okay" I admitted, still not looking at him, I could feel his gaze piercing my skin, making me blush.

"okay... well I'm going to get dressed and then I'll be out of your hair until later" he said and he turned away from me, I sighed and walked into my living room.

"I'll give you some privacy" I called behind me, before texting John to come over in a couple of minutes, Randy got dressed gave me a quick hug and walked out. A couple of minutes later John came through the very same door, sat next to me and said,

"what happened?"

\- Line Break -

I looked at him and told him all the details, how it was quite romantic and how I wanted my first time to go and then him quickly walking out to have a shower but then coming back into the bedroom at some point during the night and cuddling in and then it being really awkward this morning. John listened intently and hung on every one of my words, he waited until I finished and then he sighed.

"well one, at least he treated you right and two hopefully it won't fuck up your friendship... I mean you guys have been friends for ages and this may just be a tiny blip... it may be slightly awkward to begin with, I mean you have now seen each other naked but I'm sure everything will be okay"

I nodded and smiled, before giving him a hug "thank you John you always know what to say to me"

"that's what I'm hear for" John said, before winking.

I playfully smacked him on the arm before we then watched some old matches, when John used to be a heel.

"I can't imagine you being a heel now... would you ever like to be a heel again?"

"I would, give me something new to do and explore, didn't really get to go into a lot of detail but I guess I'm the type of character that has to stay good"

"bless your cotton socks"

\- Line Break -

After a couple of hours watching the matches, we then went to the gym, where Randy was, punching a punching bag. John winked at me before we went on the running machines, then I went over to the weights, John sniggered at me.

"you cannot lift weights... your so tiny"

"I can watch" I said, slightly glaring at him, I bent down to pick up the weights but before I had chance to show John I do infact have some arm muscles, I felt someone pressed behind me and before I knew it two hands went ontop of mine, helping me pull the weights up. I blushed at how much of this guy was pressed against me and I knew who it was.

"I didn't need help Randy" I muttered, I heard a cough from John's direction, making me hope I was right and it was Randy

"you looked like you needed some help princess" Randy mumbled into my ear, I blushed before we both put the weights down, I spun around and looked at him, he was smirking.

"well I didn't need any help... I do have arm muscles you know"

"sure" he said rolling his eyes, before walking away.

"AWKWARD..." John said in a high pitched voice, making me hit him.

"anyways we need to go shopping tomorrow, apparently you guys are going to London and I'm going to stay in the same hotel as you lot... plus I get a holiday so it's all good"

"so I can't escape you" John pretended to complain, I smirked before tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"nope" I replied simply before walking off.

\- Line Break -

John was round mine the next day dead on nine in the morning, like we had planned and we went shopping.

I bought a new bikini, new clothes, new shoes, a new suitcase as I didn't have one, it was going to be a brilliant holiday and we were going to catch the plan the next day.

I smiled at John and he smiled back at me.

"I am hoping this holiday will give me some time to relax"

John nodded, "although your still going to be near Randy"

"I know... hopefully I don't see anything that will upset me... he hasn't taken any other big breasted bimbos into his house since so maybe it's a good sign that he's not going to do it anymore"

"maybe... your sex was that good he now can't do it with anyone else"

I snorted, "yeah right"

and with that we went back to mine.

\- Line Break -

John stayed round mine that night, so he could drive me to the airport as we were getting the same flight. I packed my suitcase the night before and had a shower, I smiled to myself, it was going to be awesome.

We had to leave mine at 4am to catch the plan for 7am. John drove us to the airport and then one of his friends came and collected the car, so it wasn't left in the airport car park.

We sat down and waited, John then nudged me and I looked up, there was Randy and he was talking to some red headed girl. I glared, before looking away.

Of course he hasn't stopped, it's Randy I have never seen him settle down. with ANYONE.

John put his arm round me and patted me on the shoulder, "don't worry about it lets enjoy this holiday"

We got on the plane and me and John were luckily sat next to each other, I was sat next to the window and he was sat beside me, no-one was sat next to him, which is good.

Randy was on the other side of the plane, slightly infront of us, it looked like he hadn't seen us, or if he had wasn't going to say hello or anything, I pulled my blue halter neck dress down at the bottom slightly, nervously. John patted me on the knee.

"it will be okay"

with that the plane took off, a couple of minutes later, John looked out the window.

"Are we moving... it looks like we've stopped"

I looked at him alarmed, "you can't say that on a plane... peeps will panic, we are moving we just can't really notice it"

"okay... I believe you"

I snorted at him before looking out the window again, "I just need to use the bathroom quickly"

"okay hurry... I may need to hold your hand if we crash"

I rolled my eyes before climbing over him to get to the aisle, I walked to the back of the plane and to the toilet door, it was vacant so I opened the door and gasped.

"sorry it said it was vacant"

\- Line Break -

I blushed when I saw Randy standing there, the plane then jolted, chucking me into his arms, my face crashed into his chest.

"you okay?" he said concerned,

"yeah... plane went a bit bumpy thats all" I mumbled, my cheeks heating up... turning bright red, I went to turn around and go back out the door but he pulled me back into his arms.

"I didn't realise you were coming" Randy said, not letting go of me

"I did tell you a while ago" I said, "I need a holiday"

Randy then looked me up and down and smiled softly, "I hope you enjoy your holiday sweetheart"

and with that he walked out of the toilet, leaving me feeling slightly flustered.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the plane journey was uneventful, I went back to my seat to see John had annoyed someone by trying to put his feet on the top of his chair, The guy infront of him was glaring, while John was smiling at him.

We finally landed and got off the plane, John being the "gentleman" he says he is, carried my luggage aswell as his.

"my hero" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him, he snorted and gave me a small playful shove. I giggled,

"someone's looking a bit jealous" John muttered, looking over me, I glanced where he was looking and there was Randy with his luggage, glaring at me and John, I shrugged.

"whatever... lets go and get wasted for our first night"

"I will have to agree" John said as we got a taxi to our hotel, then we went to our hotel rooms, John's hotel room was on the other side of the hallway to mine, two doors down, just incase I need any help with anything.

I got changed into my blue dress, which showed off my curves and high black heels, I curled my hair and put on some make up, then met John outside my hotel room. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, I smiled at him.

"lets go"

\- Line Break -

We found the nearest pub and sat down and got a drink each.

"so I can't believe our hotel has a swimming pool" John said taking a sip out of his beer.

"really... good thing I thought I would have to find some wierd swimming pool thingy and have wierd people staring at me"

"your going to get it anywhere" John said laughing, I hit him on his arm

"so whats happening with mr Randall?" John said leaning in, I shrugged

"I have no idea... to be honest it feels awkward to me, but then he seems to be more touchy feely"

"touchy feely... like at the gym he was usually like that"

"I know but I don't know his touches feel a bit more sensual and then I bumped into him in the toilet on the plane"

"wait WHAT"

"yeah and then the plane decided to do some bumping shit and I fell right into his arms"

"like some cliche cheesy romantic movie?"

"yes exactly like that"

"and then did you stare into each others eyes and kiss?"

I shook my head, "nope, he said that he didn't realise I would be here and I said that I told him a while ago and then that was it, but he wouldn't take his arms off me"

"it must be love" John sang, I rolled my eyes at him

"doubt it"

"either that or you were that good at sex you have now got him whipped"

I laughed, "yeah right"

we had a couple more drinks and then we realised the time, it was eleven

"I'm going to go back to the hotel room now" I said to John, John nodded

"I need to talk to the reception at our hotel... so I will walk to you to the hotel but you will have to walk to your hotel room on your own I'm afraid"

I put my hand over my heart, "I'm offended"

"well you can't get into that much trouble"

I laughed and then we left the pub.

\- Line Break -

We separated at the reception desk like John said, I walked to the elevator and pressed the button, I waited a while before I felt someone behind me, I turned thinking it would be John, changing his mind, but it was Randy.

My heart thumped in my chest, I smiled at him

"hello" I said simply, I could feel him eyeing me up and down,

"hello... been somewhere nice?"

"I went out for some drinks with John"

"you two are very friendly" he said stiffly,

"that's because he's one of my best friends" I snapped.

Just then the elevators doors opened and we both stepped in,

"which floor do you want?" I asked nicely

"floor five please"

"same as me then"

I pressed the button and the doors closed, we stood stiffly side by side not saying a word when suddenly the elevator shunted to a stop.

"what's happened?" I said pressing the button again.

"looks like the elevator is stuck" Randy commented, I glared at him

"I guessed"

I pressed the alarm button and it started making a ringing noise

"hello..." a woman said crackling on the other end

"hello... the elevator is stuck"

"okay... don't panic someone will be with you soon"

and with that the sound stopped.

\- Line Break -

I suddenly felt very exposed, I moved my arms out and bounced slightly on my heels and then before I knew it I was being pulled to face Randy.

"looks like we will be alone for a while" he said moving closer to me, I moved away from him, which ended up with my back against the elevator wall and Randy freaking Orton standing right infront of me, his arms on either side of me, trapping me in.

"can I help you?" I said trying to look anywhere but his face

"I have been thinking about you... ever since that... night" he said putting his fingers underneath my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes.

"why would you be doing something like that" I stammered, hitting myself inside for being so stupid

"I don't know... ever since that night, I've been seeing... alot more of you recently" Randy said looking me up and down, making me blush.

"and I need to have more" he said huskily

"wha..." I started before I was muffled by his mouth crashing down on mine, his kiss was pretty forceful, but passionate and urgent, making me melt.

Why was I doing this again?

He put his hands just underneath my bottom and picked me up, I wrapped my legs round him instinctively, the kiss deepening.

he moved his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck.

"I need to be inside you again" he mumbled huskily, I moaned as he went to kiss me again but then we were jolted apart at the sound of the elevators door opening.

"sorry for keeping you guys" he said, I probably looked a state, Randy nodded at the guy, seemed to adjust a certain area of himself and walked out, I stood there in the elevator like a dumbass for a while, I looked at the floor number and sighed.

"floor five thats good luck" I mumbled to myself before getting out

"thank you" I said to the man and walked to my hotel room, I saw Randy carry on to about four doors down from mine, he stopped and looked at me and winked

"you know where to find me" he said simply, before walking into his hotel room, I walked into mine and threw myself on the bed, I looked at my phone and saw John had rang me.

"hello"

_"hey what's up with the elevator... apparently people have got stuck in it... was it you?"_

"yeah... I have to talk to you"

_"oh dear what has happened now?"_


	12. Chapter 12

John came round within five minutes of me ending the phone call.

"I mean seriously, you two are like teenagers sometimes" he said as he walked through my door, I smiled at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"I feel like a teenager sometimes... especially with his mood swings"

"by the way he saw me coming in here, seems like he was going to come and visit you maybe" John said winking at me.

I blushed, "oh god... I have no idea what to do it's just so..."

John put his finger on my lip, making me stop talking and, I looked at him expectantly.

"right, I have no idea what's going on with that doughnut that's down the hall but I know you guys cannot just keep hooking up randomly for no reason, I mean it would ruin your friendship if it ends badly or if one of you wants to be more and the other just wants to fuck"

I nodded, as he moved his finger from my lip.

"now... what is going to happen now, we are going to watch some crappy television, then you are going to go to sleep... I'm going to sleep on the sofa so no-one gets any ideas into trying to sneak into your room and having some freaky times"

I nodded again, waiting for him to continue,

"and then tomorrow it's meant to be a lovely day, I have the day off so we can go down the swimming pool and relax is that okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him, before I gave him a hug.

"I have no idea what I would do without you John"

"same to be honest"

and we both laughed, before sitting on the sofa and watching television.

\- Line Break -

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, the beds were very comfortable, I yawned and looked over at the sofa, there was John where he said he would be, still sleeping.

I got out of bed and had a quick shower, changing into a black halter neck bikini top and matching bikini bottoms. I then got a robe and wrapped it round me, I then went into the kitchen and made a coffee. At that point John woke up and made himself a coffee.

"morning pint" he said, yawning

"morning... I'm ready to go to the swimming pool"

he looked at me, "I can see that... I'll be ready in ten"

with that he finished his coffee, said goodbye and that he would meet me by the reception desk. When he was gone, I brushed my hair again and grabbed a towel. I then walked to the lift and looked at it.

_'nope... I'm going to take the stairs' _

I walked down the stairs, slightly out of breath at the bottom, I walked to the reception desk to see John in his swimming trunks, he smiled at me.

"you ready"

"yeah lets go"

\- Line Break -

We arrived at the swimming pool and we were the only ones there, I smiled that's what I like some peace and quiet, I went and laid down beside the pool on a lounger and John went into the pool.

"this is lovely" he said, I smiled at him, before my smile fell as I spotted someone coming to join us... Randy fucking Orton.

He looked at me and froze, I blinked at him before jumping into the pool, splashing John slightly.

"I said it was lovely not for you to jump in and splash me with it" I smiled at him before gesturing with my eyes at Randy, John looked over and scoffed.

"it's like he has a tracker on you" he whispered, I laughed and splashed him again.

"oh your starting something now my friend"

and with that he splashed me back, I noticed Randy go and sit where I was sitting, I smiled at John again and we carried on splashing.

"I'm going to go and sit down and chill" I told John, he nodded at me.

"I am going to go and pee... will you be okay?" he said searching my eyes, I nodded as we both got out of the pool, I went and picked a lounger furthest away from Randy and closer to the door. I laid there, practically forgetting about him, slowly closing my eyes.

"you going to ignore me then" said a husky voice. I opened my eyes and gasped, moving back slightly.

"Randy do you have to be so close personal bubble you know" I said, putting my hand on my chest.

"you didn't seem me being so close when we were in the elevator or when we had that passionate night..." he said pointing to his thumb on one hand and then the finger next to it, I blushed.

"well if you remember you forced yourself on me both times so if you excuse me" I went to stand up but I got stopped, he moved closer pushing me further down, he was practically hovering above me.

"well that seems to be the only way to get your attention at the moment isn't it?" he whispered, his breath caressing my face, my face felt like it was on fire, he was leaning closer.

"excuse me but can you get off her please... it's a public place"

\- Line Break -

I sighed a sigh of relief, I recognise that english accent... Barrett!

Randy looked at me, looking slightly annoyed, he leaned in again and whispered in my ear.

"I know you know..."

and with that he got off me and walked off, I looked at Barrett and he offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"you looked like you needed help miss trouble" he said, looking at me, checking to see if I was hurt in any way.

"thank you my english friend"

at that point John came rushing over,

"Barrett my buddy... I didn't know you were here"

"well lucky I was... Randy was trying to get on our miss trouble here"

John gasped, "what I was gone for what five fucking minutes and he's all over you"

John came over and gave me a hug, "you okay?"

I nodded, "yeah... but he said something and it's bugging me"

"what?" they both said, looking at me curiously.

"he said he knows... WHAT IS HE MEANT TO KNOW!" I shouted, putting my head in my hands before sinking to the ground dramatically.


	13. Chapter 13

John scoffed, "get off the floor I can guess what he means" he looked at me again before offering his hand to me, I stared at him, making him sigh.

"it's obvious... he is probably on about your crush on him" John said shaking his head, I sighed,

"but how?"

"well your not exactly subtle pint"

I shrugged, "meh... oh well if that's all he knows... that's what he is trying to use against me... he know I like him in that way and he is using it to his advantage that prick" I sighed in frustration.

"but we also know he likes you" Barrett said, putting a finger to his lip, looking thoughtful

"he did get very jealous over you getting with Punk"

"and Ambrose" John added in,

"I thought he was just being protective" I said, running a hand through my hair, "anyways lets go and get changed"

\- line break -

I changed into a blue top and some black shorts, I brushed my hair before doing my hair into a high ponytail, there was a knock at the door, it was probably John. I sighed before going to open it, I gasped.

"Randy"

"Jodie..." he said, nodding at me before letting himself him, I closed the door after him, before turning round to him.

"can I..." I started before being pushed against the door, with Randy pushed against me, I then heard the faint sound of the lock clicking.

_'great he's locking me in here... with him is that good or bad?'_

"I have come to talk to you, without anyone to interfere" Randy said, before moving his hand to my ponytail and pulling the band out,

"this needs to come out first" he said softly before letting my hair fall softly, my breath hitched

"what do you want Randy?" I said, trying to sound a little bit stern and confident, Randy smirked

"you"

my eyes widened, before glaring at him.

"I know what you know and your not using that against me"

He seemed to move closer to me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear,

"and what is it that I know that I cannot use against you?"

I could feel his breath fanning over my face,

"oh the fact that you are in love with me, now why would I use that against you?"

my eyes widened again, before I stuttered, "how do you know?"

"I've known for a while, you and John aren't very sly with his not so subtle teasing and suggestive comments and then you looking at me, your eyes slightly getting darker"

"why are you doing this?" I whimpered,

Randy frowned, "well I've always seen you as attractive but I thought I couldn't, I tried to ignore your stares and then I saw you with Punk and I just couldn't anymore, then I thought if I slept with you I would feel different, like it was scratching an itch but now I can't get you out of my fucking brains" Randy said, growling at the end, he hit the door on either side of my head with both his hands.

"let me have you again... I need..." Randy started before kissing me on the lips, he growled when I started to respond, this kiss was like the second kiss we shared when he got jealous of Punk. The kiss was full off passion and aggression.

He grabbed my waist and moved me away from the door, we stumbled slightly as we fell onto the bed. He rolled ontop of me, biting my lower lip I thought he was going to draw blood, he then moved from my lips to my neck biting and sucking his way down.

"Randy" I moaned, making him groan

"I love it when you moan my name"

He stood up quickly and removed all his clothes before then proceeding to rip off mine, I was going to protest before he claimed my lips again.

I could feel how excited he was, as it was pressing into my lower stomach, he shifted slightly and then thrusted into me in one motion, we both groaned,

"god I have missed this" he groaned before moaning my name, I moaned his name in return as he started to thrust inside me, slightly rougher than last time, it was so animalistic. My legs were on his shoulders and he was hitting things inside me I didn't know existed.

After a couple more thrusts I saw white, "Randy!" I screamed before releasing, after a couple more rough thrusts I heard Randy groan my name before releasing inside me.

He then rolled off me, got his clothes and put them on, before rushing out of the room, leaving me breathless and confused.

\- Line Break -

I rolled out of bed and went and had a shower, while drying myself I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, there was several small bruises going down my neck, I groaned.

"great... just fucking great I am now one of his sluts and he's giving me fucking hickies" I growled at myself, I dried myself and then threw on some pjs before throwing myself back on the bed and cried.

"what have I done to deserve this?"

I then cried myself to sleep.

\- Line Break -

I groaned as I woke up, I looked at the time and saw it was 9:30am, I groaned again before rubbing my eyes and looking at the end of my bed,

"morning John... you bought me breakfast?"

John smiled as I sat up and he put a plate of jam on toast on my lap,

"thought you might of needed it, since I didn't see you for a while and you weren't answering your phone... I got worried... WOAH what is on your neck!"

I dropped the piece of toast I was eating and put my hand on my neck,

"nothing" I said quickly, John raised his eyebrow at me before moving my hand with his, he then whistled.

"woah... that's alot of hickies... who gave you them?"

"Randy" I muttered, before bursting into tears again, John looked slightly startled, moved the toast onto the bedside table, before moving me over slightly so he could sit down,

"what happened?"

"we did it again... and then he left" I cried, John put his arm round me and pulled me closer.

"I can't believe he did that... man he is really fucked up" John started rubbing my back slowly,

"pint, I know you love him but you need to put up a bit more of a struggle with him, because your letting him win"

"what shall I do... either way I feel like I'm losing"

John looked at me in the eyes and shook his head, "no we are going to get him to prove he's in love with you"

I looked at him wide eyed,

"how do we even know he is in love with me?"

"because I know he is"


	14. Chapter 14

I frowned at John, "so how we will we prove this?"

"well I'm afraid you will have to stop ignoring him and go back to acting like you were with him before your... special night together and then if he tries anything else you stop him"

"thats your plan?"

"yes... it's a working progress" John said scratching his head, "well obviously ignoring him doesn't work, so maybe the opposite might"

I shrugged before sighing, "fine we can try it"

I quickly got changed into some comfortable jeans, a Randy Orton top and put some make up on, I brushed my hair and went back to John.

"so let's go and hang out like old times"

he nodded and off we went.

"so it may be best if it is just you two, so I will be with Barrett is that okay?" John said as we walked out the door, I nodded and smiled, "I will be fine"

"and if not text me"

and with that he walked off.

\- Line Break -

I knocked on Randy's door, Randy opened the door, topless... I tried not to look, I looked at his face and smiled.

"Randy oh buddy oh pal, can I come in?"

Randy raised an eyebrow before opening the door slightly so I can walk in, his hotel room was a bit of a tip.

"Randall your room is a state" I exclaimed, he walked past me and quickly made the bed, before rubbing the back of his head.

"Jodie... I didn't think I would see you, so soon" he said, before looking at my neck.

"shit Jodie... your neck, was that me, I'm so sorry" he came over to me, to give me a hug but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest, I tried to ignore my heart fluttering. I smiled at him.

"it's fine, you just got a bit carried away. anyways I thought we could hang out"

"so your not ignoring me anymore?" he muttered under his breath. I jumped and wrapped my arms round his neck from behind.

"of course I wouldn't ignore you Randy your my best friend, now lets watch some of your wrestling matches like old times"

I let go of Randy and sat on the sofa, he looked at me and frowned, I tapped the space beside me, making him shake his head and chuckle.

"well... okay then"

and with that he sat beside me and turned on the tv.

\- Line Break -

We sat there watching some of his old matches, I could feel him watching me intently, maybe John was right... maybe there was something there, maybe... I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I shivered,

"you okay Jodie?"

"yeah just a bit chilly thats all" I said lightly biting my bottom lip, I saw his eyes slowly move to my mouth back up to my eyes,

"come here... you know I always have loads of body heat to share" he teased, I smiled at him.

"thanks friend" I said, before moving closer to him, I felt him tense before relax and put his arm round me, I snuggled in and watched the matches.

I could see him shifting a little bit, snuggling in a bit more, moving his legs slightly. I looked up at him,

"you okay there buddy?"

he groaned, "you are driving me slightly crazy right now"

I moved away from him, "sorry I don't know what I'm doing"

"first you ignore me loads and now you are round here acting like the world's best buddy and somehow I feel friendzoned"

"that's all we are Randy... you said so yourself"

"but we have had some passionate times together haven't we?" He said, moving closer to me.

"and I would like more of those times with you" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I jumped up.

"well I'm afraid that's not happening as I'm not someone you can just fuck when you feel like it"

"I didn't..." Randy started, slowly standing up I moved away from him.

"no you didn't have to, after that night all you have been doing is spending time with me when you actually want someone to have sex with you, why are your normal bimbo sluts not good enough now or something?"

"no Jodie... I"

"No Randall Keith Orton... I have had enough I am your best friend not someone you can treat like a sex toy... I fucking love you Randy and I have had enough of this, so it's up to you we either go back to being just friends or you ask me out on a fucking date and we see each other that way... there is no middle ground... come and find me when you have decided"

and with that I stormed out.

\- Line Break -

I fought back the tears as I phoned John,

"hello pint"

"hello where are you?"

"at the bar, why... are you crying?"

"I will see you in a bit"

and with that I went down to the bar, I saw John and I hugged him and cried, he held me until I had finished.

I saw Barrett and Punk looking at me with concern,

"what happened pint?" John said, so I told them what happened and what I said, they all nodded.

"that was a good thing pint, I know it might not feel like it right not but he needed to hear it, he cannot just keep trying to come to you whenever he is horny, you are his best friend and like you said not a sex toy"

the other two nodded in agreement.

"just let him sort his head out, you never know what might happen" Barrett said softly, Punk smiled at me.

"either way you will always have us three here to support you and for you to kidnap whenever needed"

I giggled, before I felt John tense beside me, I followed to where he was looking and my heart stopped, there was Randy.

\- Line Break -

He saw me and rushed over, "Jodie can I speak to you on your own please" he pleaded, John stood up.

"no dude whatever you have to say you can say it infront of us"

Barrett then stood on the other side of me,

"I'm not letting my miss trouble get hurt again... I am staying put"

Punk then stood up aswell, "I haven't known her as long as you guys have, but I think Jodie is awesome and I don't want to see her cry again"

They all stood around me with their arms folded, Randy looked at them, he looked slightly broken.

"fine... Jodie I have been thinking about what you said to me, in my hotel room and I am sorry I didn't mean for this to happen... I would never want to hurt you"

he let out a big breath before holding out his hand, I gave him my hand slowly and looked at him questioning what the fuck he was doing.

"Jodie... can I take you out on a date please?"

My eyes widened, "yes of course Randy"

I could hear John and Barrett high fiving each other behind my head. Randy smiled softly at me.

"I will pick you up tonight at eight... see you then"

and with that he walked, I turned round to the other three who were all grinning at me.

"told you it was a good move pint"


	15. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hello sorry I haven't updated my story, I have got some of the chapters for the stories I need to update and I hate leaving authors notes. But I haven't been able to update stories at the moment as my grandad is in hospital after having a stroke and I have alot of other stuff going on at home. **

**I know it's annoying but please do not leave nasty reviews having a go at me when you don't know whats going on and I will update the stories as soon as I can. **

**Thank you **


End file.
